Entre la noche y el amanecer
by Fneckr
Summary: Después de todo un año sin verse, Mest y Wendy se encuentran porfín en la fiesta organizada para celebrar el reencuentro de todo el gremio... Atención spoilers!


**Os presento mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail, espero que os guste :D Si tenéis algún consejo que darme o simplemente vuestra opinión, adelante! Es un fanfic sobre la pareja Mest/Wendy, una pareja que no tiene la costumbre de salir muchas veces.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima :)**

Mest estaba sentado en el que se suponía ser el sitio que siempre ocupaba en la cafetería de Fairy Tail, cuando la pequeña Wendy se le acercó tambaleándose y riendo. Le chica se sentó delante de él, dejando brutalmente su bebida en la mesa que yacía entre ellos. El ruido que hizo arrancó a Mest de sus pensamientos y él levantó su cabeza, confuso.

\- - Wendy? Te veo muy rara, que tienes en ésta bebida? - se preocupaba Mest.

\- - No he venido aquí para que me eches un sermón sobre lo que debo hacer y lo que no. – dijo ella provocándole.

\- - Es alcohol, cierto? Sabes, aun eres pequeña para tomar estas cosas.

\- - Déjame ya con éste tema Mest, aunque nunca nadie se fija en esto, solo soy 3 años, 2 meses y 21 días más joven que tu.

La precisión de éste dato le impactó profundamente. Porque ella conocía con tanto detalle la diferencia que existía entre ambos? Que quería decir esto?

Una gran fiesta había sido anunciada por la mañana para celebrar el retorno de Makarov y la reunificación de Fairy Tail. El alcohol parecía ser la bebida oficial de éste día y esto justificaba la conducta de la Dragon Slayer.

Aun así, Mest no conseguía unirse a la fiesta. Pensaba demasiado acerca del pasado, el presente y el futuro. Todo su mundo acababa de cambiar súbitamente, sus recuerdos, sus convicciones. Solo una cosa parecía intacta en su mente: la visión de la chica peli azul sonriéndole. Y tampoco entendía porque tenía únicamente esto en la cabeza. No había tocado su bebida, no podía ser el alcohol.

Una sombra apareció delante de él. Al levantar la cabeza para saber de qué se trataba, chocó contra esta misma cosa que gimió un pequeño ruido de dolor. Wendy estaba a cuatro patas, rascándose la barbilla, donde ella había recibido el golpe. En esta posición, su atuendo le permitía ofrecer unas vistas ciertamente interesantes de sus piernas, cosa que alarmó a Mest.

\- - Wendy! Dios mío te he hecho daño? Siéntate bien, sino todos van a poder…

\- - Poder qué?

\- - Tu falda está levantada, los que estén detrás de ti lo pueden ver.

\- - Y donde está el problema?

\- - Por favor, hazlo por mi.

Mest notó como los dos se ruborizaron ligeramente. Él por haberse fijado en esto y ella por haber bebido demasiado. Ella le hizo caso, pero se sentó directamente sobre la mesa, lo que reducía considerablemente la distancia que los separaba.

\- - Tu si que estás raro, porqué no te estás divirtiendo con los demás?

\- - No tengo el ánimo para esto, deberíamos concentrarnos sobre todo lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante.

\- - Pero un día de reposo no te seria inconveniente, Mest-san. Siempre estás tratando de ayudar al máximo la gente, tomate un tiempo para ti.

La miró detenidamente después de éstas últimas palabras. La joven siempre llevaba una bonita sonrisa en la cara, como en sus recuerdos. Cómo no podría recordar la primera sonrisa que le dedicó hace ya más de 8 años? Su sonrisa inspiraba felicidad, vida, alegría, todo lo que él había perdido al largo del tiempo. Bajó la cabeza para volver a fijarse en su bebida que… Su bebida ya no estaba!

Pero no solo faltaba eso, Wendy también había desaparecido de la mesa. La buscó detenidamente entre la multitud, hasta que se topó con su larga melena. La joven estaba en la barra del bar, puede que pidiendo otra ronda de alcohol. Esto no iba a ser bueno para ella, pensó Mest.

Cuando la chica se giró, intentó abrirse paso entre la gente que se peleaba, reía, discutía y bailaba. Se cruzó con su pequeño Exceed Charle, que iba con los brazos crudazos. Parecía que la gata regañaba a su amiga por la actitud que las dos adoptaron. Siempre fiel a su orgullo, Charle siguió su camino sin dirigir una sola mirada a Wendy, que parecía que iba a llorar. La peli azul dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la zona de la piscina de Fairy Tail, donde también se podían encontrar mesas y fiesta.

Mest siguió su recorrido sin ninguna palabra hasta que alcanzó la mesa usada por la jovencita. Ésta misma tenía los ojos llorosos y guardaba entre sus manos dos vasos llenos de bebidas diferentes. Se sentó a su lado y descifró las bebidas. Una parecía tener alcohol y estaba un cuarto vacía, la otra era algún tipo de zumo.

\- - Mmmmh has ido a buscar más alcohol? Bien, porque me debes una bebida entera – dijo él con la intención de hacerla reir.

Esto tuvo totalmente el efecto contrario. La pequeña empezó a sollozar de más en más fuerte, todo su cuerpo temblaba hasta que se abalanzó sobre él para obtener un abrazo.

\- - Lo siento, lo siento tanto Mest. Yo no quería eso, no pensaba que tendría este efecto. No quería discutirme con nadie, no quería que nadie se enfadara ni estuviera triste. Solo quería ver gente riendo y divirtiéndose, y al final he acabado yo llorando – decía ella con la voz entrecortada.

Mest notaba cómo su camisa se iba humedeciendo mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por la cara de la Dragon Slayer. La abrazó en respuesta a su petición y le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza. Intentó separarla de él para poder mirarla y hablarle cara a cara, aunque fue un poco difícil.

\- - Hey pequeña, no pasa nada. Todo el mundo alguna vez en su vida bebe alcohol y le sienta mal. Son cosas que pasan. Ahora cuéntame, que ha pasado con Charle?

Aunque no lo parecía, cuidar de ella le hacía olvidar sus propios problemas. En estos momentos disfrutaba pudiéndole ser de ayuda, porque esto era lo que deseaba. Miró las bebidas que seguían en la mesa y tomó unos tragos de la alcoholizada mientras proponía la otra a la maga. Ella aceptó en silencio y suspiró.

\- - Sabe que he bebido y que era mi primera vez. Pero ha habido una confusión! Cuando me crucé con ella hace un momento yo venía con estas dos bebidas, y la mía era este zumo. El vaso con alcohol era para ti porque me había tomado el tuyo, pero no he tenido tiempo suficiente para contárselo. Y se ha ido, diciéndome que ya me las buscaría yo para volver a casa solita, y que ella no pensaba volver… Se refiere a no volver nunca más, Mest? No quería esto…

Sus sollozos volvieron a la carga y aumentaban a cada segundo. Mest tenía que encontrar rápidamente algo que contestar para poder evitar que ella se sienta tan mal por más tiempo. Le dolía verla en éste estado, aunque seguía entender el porqué de este tipo de pensamientos.

\- - Wendy, tranquila, no es para siempre, claro que no. Charle y tu sois inseparables, no podríais vivir la una sin la otra, seguro que a lo que se refería era a que ella no vendría a dormir ésta noche, solo esto.

\- - Pero porqué? Que le he hecho?

\- - Se ha mosqueado porque ha habido una confusión, pero ahora no te preocupes por esto, mañana tendréis tiempo para solucionarlo sin ningún problema, cuando tu ya estés un poco mejor, entendido?

\- - Gracias Mest, eres genial.

\- - Venga, acabémonos estas bebidas con un brindis! – dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

La joven se separó de él para que los dos pudieran coger las bebidas y brindar. La primera en beber fue ella, quien no se dio cuenta que se había equivocado y había inversado los vasos. Pero cuando Mest se fijó en ello, ya era demasiado tarde: la pequeña ya se lo había tomado todo y lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa que le sorprendió. Debía estar demasiado borracha para saber lo que hacía. Ella siguió sosteniendo su mirada y su sonrisa, que eran casi aterradoras si se miraban con insistencia. La chica volvió a abrazar a Mest sin que él pueda encontrarle un porqué, pero no le resultaba molesto. Ella le iba acariciando el brazo, el hombro, el torso, y como más seguía, más incomoda se ponía la situación para Mest. Que debería hacer? Cualquier miembro del gremio podía presentarse delante de ellos y admirar éste espectáculo y él no deseaba esto. Era muy agradable, cierto, pero no era lo adecuado. Paró la mano de Wendy y la tomó.

\- - Ven, nos vamos bicho.

\- - Donde nos vamos? – preguntó Wendy sin saber realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

\- - Estas perdiendo un poco la cabeza con tanto alcohol en la sangre, necesitas descansar, te acompañare hasta Fairy Hills.

Volvieron a entrar en el local donde seguía el disparate. Mirajane, que debía llevar unos cuantos vasos bebidos, les preguntó a donde iban. Hasta en situaciones como aquellas, ella siempre guardaba toda su cabeza.

\- - Voy a llevar a Wendy a casa, pienso que ha bebido un poco más de la cuenta y estaré preocupado si dejo que se vaya sola.

\- - Perfecto parejita, que vaya bien! – gritó Mirajane a través del ruido de fondo.

Por segunda vez en toda la noche, Mest se ruborizó. Qué quería decir Mirajane con eso? Lo decía porque él estaba cuidando de ella o había algún pensamiento escondido tras su frase? Sus preocupaciones acerca de esto desaparecieron instantáneamente cuando se dio cuenta que no había ningún rastro de Wendy cerca de él. Oh no, por favor, esto tiene que ser una broma, pensó.

Su cabeza empezó a imaginar miles de las situaciones en las que se podía encontrar la Dragon Slayer. Y si la habían encontrado unos hombres con la intención de dañarla y hacerla sufrir? Y si la habían raptado? Y si se había hecho daño por culpa del estado en el que estaba y ahora yacía inconsciente en algún paradero totalmente inalcanzable?

Se puso a gritar su nombre a todo pulmón. Tenía miedo, no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar sin que todo lo que haga sea infructuoso. Se sentía vulnerable si le pasaba algo. La única razón por la cual sentía que pertenecía a este gremio era ella. Ella… Un momento, que quería decir esto? Borró esta última reflexión de su mente para poder estar alerta, pero el simple hecho de pensar que le podía haber pasado algo grave le provocaba escalofríos.

\- - Bu! Te pillé! – gritó una voz un poco chillona y entrecortada de risas.

El joven sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Era ella, con una flor en el pelo y otra en la mano, y su incansable sonrisa de siempre. La atrajo hacia sus brazos de un solo movimiento y así estuvieron durante unos minutos, en silencio, él relajándose mientras ella no entendía que sucedía.

\- Que miedo me has dado idiota, no vuelvas a hacer una cosa de estas nunca más, y aun menos en el estado en el que estás ahora. Me estaba preocupando mucho. Dónde estabas?

\- - Yo solo quería flores… Y toma, también he cogido una para ti, a ver cómo te queda.

Se desenlazaron y ella le colocó la otra flor en el pelo. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, le hizo saber con una enorme sonrisa que intentaba ocultar sus risas.

\- - Estás preciosa. Ups perdona, quería decir precioso. Te quedan bien las flores, pareces una mariposa que vuela y vuela y vuela.

Sus risas acabaron de golpe cuando perdió el equilibrio por primera vez. Empezó a sentirse mareada y cerró los ojos. Alertado, Mest la cogió cuando iba a rozar el suelo. Wendy se sostenía a él con dificultad. Su sonrisa había desaparecido para dejar el sitio a una expresión aterrorizada.

\- - Que está pasando? Porqué todo está girando tan rápido a mi alrededor?

\- - Wendy tranquila, respira, estoy aquí, contigo, te sostengo, no te puedes caer.

\- - Tengo miedo, que pare todo ya. Se me caen las piernas, no sé donde están mis piernas. – decía con su voz entrecortada de rápidas respiraciones.

\- - Confías en mí?

\- - Mest, por qué dices esto?

\- - Salta!

Sin más preguntas, ella intentó levantar sus piernas del suelo. Notó que algo, o más bien dicho alguien, la sujetaba por debajo las rodillas. Sintió como flotaba, dejándose llevar por el pelinegro que la estaba llevando a su casa. Cerró los ojos para intentar evacuar todas estas sensaciones incómodas.

El mago corría llevando a la pequeña como una princesa. Necesitaba su cama, poder descansar y dejar que los efectos del alcohol se disipen solos. Después de una larga reflexión, decidió que se quedaría con ella hasta que se quede dormida. Ahora empezaba a ver realmente el efecto que tenía ella en él: en toda la noche, ella había conseguido monopolizar toda su atención sin ningún tipo de problema. Ya no lo preocupaban sus historias de futuro absurdas relacionadas con el imperio Álvarez, su primera prioridad era que su pequeña se recuperase y estuviera sana. Su pequeña? Esto había pensado? Puede que los pocos tragos de alcohol que había hecho le hicieran efecto ahora y por eso pensaba así.

Llegó a Fairy Hills en menos de 5 minutos y dejó a Wendy en el suelo para que pudiera guiarlo. Aun así, él no la dejaba ir de ninguna manera. La sostenía por la cadera por si volvía a perder el equilibrio. Llegaron al segundo piso y la chica insertó su llave en el paño. La puerta se abrió y Mest pudo contemplar su habitación. Se deshizo de su mano y lo invitó a entrar. Mientras él recorría la sala con sus ojos, la peli azul se cambiaba. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron antes de que ella se quitara el vestido por la cabeza. Las mejillas del joven quemaban y tenía de más en más calor. Pero qué situación era aquella?

Wendy se acercó a él y lo guió hasta su cama para que se siente en ella. Se sentó a su lado con una cara triste.

\- - Te escondes porque piensas que soy pequeña y que es malo mirar a niñas pequeñas, verdad?

Ésta observación le dejó estupefacto. Sabía que todo lo que podría decir ahora mismo podía tener repercusiones graves en el futuro, así que tomó aire y fue sincero.

\- - No, no es esto Wendy. Me tapaba la cara porque mereces un mínimo de intimidad cuando te cambias, como todas las otras jóvenes de Fiore.

\- - Pero ellas tienen algo que yo no tengo, por esto no importa que alguien mire.

\- - A qué te refieres?

Su mirada se deslizó hacia su pecho. Se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos para que el chico analizara la situación.

\- - Wendy, esto es porque aun eres pequeña.

\- - Y aquí está el problema! No soy pequeña! No debería tener este cuerpo! Que sigo haciendo con un físico de una niña de 13 años? Esta no soy yo, tengo 20 años ya, es injusto. Y todo esto es por culpa de aquellos malditos 7 años de congelación!

Al oír esto, Mest se sintió extremadamente culpable. Si él no la hubiera acercado a éste torneo, nada de su vida habría cambiado y ella sería ahora toda una mujercita. Se sintió culpable por haberla abandonado, por no haberla salvado en aquel momento aunque ella no quisiera. Se sintió culpable por todos los problemas que ella había tenido que vivir durante todo este tiempo por culpa suya.

\- - Lo siento Wendy, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo – los hombros de temblaban ligeramente, tenía la voz cambiada – Cuando fuimos al torneo, yo hubiera tenido que protegerte mejor, y salvarte y no haberte propuesto de que vengas conmigo.

Wendy se abalanzó sobre él, quedando ella encima y él debajo. Estaban medio estirados el uno sobre el otro y ella lo miraba fijamente cuando se sonrojó de golpe.

\- - Yo… Tenía una pregunta que hacerte acerca de esto…

\- - Adelante pequeña.

\- - Deja de llamarme pequeña!

\- - Vale, vale, dime.

Giró la cabeza hacia todos lados y fue directa al grano.

\- - Aún teniendo éste cuerpo, te podría gustar?

\- - Wendy, yo…

Que debía contestarle a esto? Sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Claro que su cuerpo no tenía nada que ver con su manera de ser, pero ella no entendía esto, y aún menos en el estado en el que estaba ahora. Que pasaba si le decía la verdad? Tenía la sensación que estaba abusando de la embriaguez de la muchacha y no quería cometer ningún error. Pero no quería mentirle para nada del mundo, ella merecía saber la verdad y no sentirse inferior a las demás chicas que la rodeaban en su día a día.

\- - El cuerpo solo es un detalle. Y qué si ahora tienes un cuerpo que no te corresponde? Lo más importante está aquí – dijo señalando su propio pecho seguido de su cabeza – Eres una chica muy madura respeto a tu verdadera edad. Y bueno… A mí me no me molesta especialmente tu físico, puede que me guste más que el de otras chicas encima de esto. Y puede que no sea el único chico que lo piensa, sabes?

\- - De verdad? – dijo la Dragon Slayer con un toque de esperanza en la voz.

\- - No veo porque debería mentirte acerca de esto.

La pequeña lo contempló durante un rato y lo abrazó. Mest se sentía aliviado de haber podido decir sinceramente lo que pensaba, pero seguía preocupado. Los dos necesitaban dormir, sobretodo ella.

\- -Bien, ahora mismo necesitas dormir, pero pienso que un baño no te iría mal para relajarte un poco. Si quieres me quedo aquí hasta que salgas y luego me espero a que te duermas para comprobar que no te pase nada malo, de acuerdo?

\- - A mí me gustaría bañarme contigo… - dijo la joven con la misma mirada que cuando estaban en la terraza de Fairy Tail.

Parecía que el efecto del alcohol la transformaba en una chica sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y eso preocupaba a Mest. Tenía suerte de estar él con ella, no quería pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar si otra persona la hubiera encontrado así.

\- - Wendy has bebido mucho, no sabes bien lo que dices.

\- - Por favor – pidió ella.

El chico ya no sabía dónde ponerse. Él también notaba el alcohol en su interior, aunque fuera mucho menos del que ella había tomado. Los pocos sorbos que había hecho le daban más confianza con cosas como estas, pero no quería hacer nada malo en este estado.

\- - Está bien – dijo con un resoplo – Pero quiero que guardes tu ropa interior como yo también voy a guardar la mía. Ya iremos después a investigar por el edificio para encontrarme algo de recambio. Vamos.

Se dirigieron los dos hacia el baño, ella con la misma dificultad de antes. La ayudó a instalarse en la bañera y abrió el agua que salía caliente. Fijándose bien, el chico veía que la pequeña ya iba cambiando. Le sacaba menos de una cabeza, lo que significaba que no era tan bajita como la veían todos. Se podía notar como su mente intentaba trabajar al máximo este cuerpo que no le acababa de corresponder para que la chica sea realmente quien era.

Se bañaron juntos, él la ayudó a lavarse mientras ella se divertía a hacer mucha espuma con el pelo de él. Cuando hubieron acabado, se quedaron un momento en silencio, tranquilos en el agua, hasta que la joven decidió hablar.

\- - Me gusta cuando cuidas de mí.

Él no se esperaba para nada éste tipo de comentario. Notó como una mano cogía la suya, cosa que le hizo un poco sobresaltar, pero no intervino sobre la acción de la peli azul. Se sentía útil y le gustaba el sentimiento de gratitud que ella le transmitía. Se trataba para él de pagar todos los errores que hizo, de cuidar de esta persona que había sufrido por culpa de él en el pasado.

Wendy se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Porque había sentido esto? Solo era un besito de gratitud y aprecio, nada más. Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse, los dos salieron para secarse y vestirse. Ella lucía ahora un pijama que parecía irle pequeño por sus dimensiones. Se pusieron después a buscar alguna prenda de ropa para él. Mientras tanto, solo iba tapado con la toalla rodeada a la cintura. La chica echaba de vez en cuando alguna mirada a la toalla en cuestión, pero Mest no le daba importancia. Encontraron porfín en un enorme armario del pasillo de la residencia conjuntos de hombre. Los dos estaban muy confusos, ésta residencia era únicamente para chicas, lo que significaba que ningún hombre podía tratar de alquilar una habitación. Mest escogió unos pantalones que le iban a llegar hasta la rodilla y volvieron hacia la habitación de la pequeña.

Decidieron que ya era hora de dormir para ella, así que la instaló en su cama mientras él estaba sentado en el bordillo de ella. La chica, aun ligeramente mareada, no soportaba la idea de tener que estar estirada. Hacía que la cabeza le girara aún más rápido.

\- - Puedes hacerme de cojín? – le preguntó ella.

Pero Mest no estaba en aquel momento en este mundo. Pensaba sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, sobre qué sucedería después de todo esto. Y si ella no recordaba nada el día siguiente? Es muy probable que fuera el caso, así que era mejor que no pasara nada de nada. Sintió que alguien se aferraba a él y lo tiraba hacia atrás, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Su cabeza golpeó el colchón mientras unas manos lo intentaban sacudir para que volviera al mundo real.

\- - Mest? Mest, va todo bien? – dijo la pequeña con una cara preocupada – Me marea estar totalmente horizontal, puedes ser mi cojín? No me gusta marearme.

El mago suspiró con una sonrisa en la cara. Aunque fuera una joven casi adulta encerrada en un cuerpo de niña, también tenía sus momentos infantiles. Accedió a ser su apoyo, lo que iba a suponer ser un problema a la hora de irse. Pero no le importaba, mientras ella pudiera descansar bien, nada más le importaba.

\- - Venga va, ponte cómoda.

La chica le hizo señales para que se instalara cómodamente y su turno llegó para estirarse. Puso sus dos manos sobre su pecho, enlazando sus piernas a las de Mest y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de él, de tal manera que muy poca distancia los separaba. El joven notaba cada centímetro de contacto que tenían ahora mismo, lo que evidentemente le hizo sonrojar. Para estar más cómodo, pasó su mano por detrás de ella para agarrarle la cintura. Visto en el estado en el que estaban ya las cosas, porque iba a prohibírselo?

El sueño no llegaba. Lo notaba por los pequeños círculos que sentía en su torso, dibujados por la muchacha. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Sus niveles de confusión no hacían nada más que aumentar mientras la noche se eternizaba. Menos mal que des de su posición no podía ver la totalidad de la cara de la chica, sino hubiera sido aún más incomodo. Intentaba imaginarse cómo podía ser su mirada actualmente, si seguía llevando su sonrisa. No pudo evitar que su mente se centrara en sus labios, los mismos que hace unos momentos le habían dado un beso en la mejilla.

La Dragon Slayer levantó la cabeza. El pelinegro se asustó ligeramente, sin saber cómo escapar ahora de la situación. Ella lo miraba con una especie de cariño indescifrable, mezclado con gratitud y otras cosas que no sabía cómo explicar. La mano de la chica tocó su cara, siguiendo las líneas de su cicatriz. Sus caras se fueron acercando más, para que ella pueda disfrutar sin ningún problema de la visión de sus marcas. Parecía que estaban casi el uno encima del otro, y la mente de Mest quedó en blanco. Que está pasando?, pensó él.

Estaba muy confundido. Cómo más cerca estaba ella, más ganas tenía de apropiarse aquellos labios que deseaba con todo su corazón. Pero y si ella se estaba portando así solo porque estaba borracha? Y si el día siguiente se dedica a evitarlo continuamente, y así durante los próximos meses y años? No quería esto para nada, no quería cometer ningún error. No quería perderla. Acercó su mano a la cara de la chica para acariciarla él también. Tenía la piel suave y tibia, una piel perfecta que le sacó una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió el gesto, reduciendo dramáticamente la distancia que los separaba.

\- - Wendy, yo…

\- - Shhhht.

Le puso un dedo encima de los labios para que no hablara, pero necesitaba expresarse, necesitaba evacuar todos estos pensamientos que lo estaban ahogando.

\- - Porqué estás haciendo esto? Esto me está…

Esta vez ya no era un dedo que le tapaba la boca. Eran los mismísimos labios de la chica, que tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía su mano en el pelo de Mest. Sin saber qué hacer, decidió que lo mejor sería cerrar los ojos y apartarla poco a poco. Este gesto le dolía, pero si tenía que pasar algo entre ellos, no tenía que haber alcohol en medio. Sintiéndose rechazada, la pequeña bajó la cabeza sin saber que decir. Los dos sentían una enorme presión en el pecho, pero no sabían cómo atenuar esta desagradable sensación. Ella se apartó de él hasta no mantener ningún contacto, ni visual.

\- - Wendy, espera, déjame que te explique.

\- Vete si es lo que deseas. – dijo la joven con una voz entrecortada – No quiero obligarte a quedarte y que cuides de mí. Y lo siento por lo de ahora si te ha molestado, no era mi intención. Puedo ocuparme de mi misma, no necesito que me ayudes.

\- - Espera por favor, quiero explicártelo.

Parecía que la Dragon Slayer ya no le hacía ningún caso. La agarró por la mano cuando ella se iba a levantar de la cama y la atrajo hacia ella.

\- - Pero que…

Sin dejar que sus dudas se amplificaran, Mest la besó. Era un beso autoritario, para significar que él aún no había acabado de expresarse, pero también extremadamente tierno y lleno de paciencia. Los labios de ella eran suaves y salados, por culpa de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Hizo durar el beso unos segundos más para poder disfrutar de éste contacto tan especial y abrió los ojos de nuevo, encontrándose una Wendy estupefacta y sin aliento. Ya no había vuelta atrás después de esto, así que habló.

\- - No quería que sintieras que no tengo ganas de ti. Lo que pasa es que tengo miedo. Has bebido mucho más de lo que podías, y no lo digo porque eres pequeña en relación con tu edad. Hablo de tu físico. Tu cuerpo no puede tolerar una tan alta cantidad de alcohol sin que te sienta mal. Sé que no eres pequeña, eres como ya te lo he dicho antes: una de las chicas más maduras presentes en Fairy Tail en proporción a tu edad, tu verdadera edad. Y quiero cuidar de ti porque a cada minuto me arrepiento de haberte abandonado en aquella maldita isla. Eres la única persona que no ha sufrido ningún cambio en mi memoria, la única cosa estable que me queda – dijo con una dulce voz – y no quería perderte por nada en el mundo. Me gustas idiota, pero no quiero que pase nada más hasta que los dos estemos totalmente recuperados de ésta noche. Porque, que pasa si sólo estás haciendo esto porque has bebido? No puedo saberlo. Y si mañana ya no te acuerdas de nada? Y si mañana dejas de hablarme porque habrás tenido la sensación que he abusado de ti? Tengo miedo de volver a hacerte daño, y me duele el simple hecho de pensar que podría volver a pasar si hago un solo error. Te echaba de menos, durante estos 7 años que para mi fueron eternos. Cada persona con quien me cruzaba me recordaba a ti. No sabía si estabas viva o muerta tampoco, pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco. Y ahora que aprendo que resulta que formo parte de Fairy Tail desde el principio, aún estoy más confuso. Eres lo único que me queda. Y éste beso entre otras cosas era para demostrarte que no me importa tu físico, porque sé cómo es tu corazón. Bueno, aún así me gustas, aun que no quieras creértelo. Un bonito físico no se resume a tener pecho. Se resume a ser proporcional. Y tu sonrisa… - ya no sabía que más decir, cualquier palabra se le quedaba corta – pienso que es la más bonita que he visto nunca. No sé que más decir al respeto, no quiero estropear nada, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado ni que vuelvas a desaparecer nunca…

Ninguna palabra podía definir con más precisión todo lo que sentía en este momento. Se sentía totalmente desnudo delante ella después de haber dicho todo esto. Miraba desconsoladamente al suelo mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir. Si esto no había sido convincente, ya no sabía que añadir. No quería levantar la cabeza para saber que estaba haciendo ella, pero aún así lo hizo poco a poco.

Wendy estaba tapándose la boca con la mano que tenia libre. Sus hombros temblaban sin parar al mismo tiempo que lloraba.

\- - Lo siento muchísimo Wendy si te he hecho daño. Dejaré ahora mismo la habitación si es lo que prefieres. Y el gremio también si lo necesitas. Haría cualquier cosa para que tu sonrisa nunca se vaya.

Empezó a levantarse lentamente. No quería dejar esta habitación y aún menos alejarse de ella, pero si esto iba a devolverle la sonrisa, así iba a ser. Soltó la mano de la chica, pero ella seguía cogiéndola con fuerza.

\- - No quiero que te vayas – admitió la Dragon Slayer.

Mest se paró en seco. Había oído bien? Cuando quiso darse la vuelta para mirarla, ella estaba también de pié delante de él. Lo abrazó con toda su fuerza. Así que no quiere que me vaya, pensó Mest, sintiendo que todo era más ligero a su alrededor. La abrazó él también, notando como sus dos cuerpos entraban en contacto. Era muy agradable. La pequeña había dejado de llorar y suspiraba de relajación. Levantó la cabeza hacia el pelinegro con una sonrisa un poco tímida.

\- - Entonces… - dijo ella – ahora nos podemos volver a besar?

Antes de que le pudiera contestar, ella ya se había balanceado sobre sus labios. Este tercer beso fue mágico, aún más especial que los dos anteriores. Los dos tenían un gusto salado, pero no importaba. Ella le mordió el labio inferior, lo que sorprendió al mago. El beso iba a ser eterno si no fuera porque tenían que respirar. Cuando ya estuvieron cansados de estar de pié, el joven le propuso de volver a la cama para intentar descansar de una vez por todas.

\- - No quiero hacer nada más contigo esta noche, con esto ya me basta para ser feliz durante toda una vida. Mejor descansemos que mañana será un día muy largo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvieron a instalarse como antes en la cama, aunque esta vez, los dos consiguieron relajarse. Pero Mest notaba que Wendy no estaba del todo tranquila. Wendy debió notar que él se había fijado, así que habló sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

\- - Y qué pasa si mañana no me acuerdo de nada? – dijo preocupada

\- - No te preocupes bicho, tengo toda mi vida para recordártelo.

La chica sonrió y lo besó por última vez antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. El la contempló un rato más hasta quedar dormido también, pero su mente seguía trabajando a toda máquina, recopilando toda la información de lo que había sucedido hoy. Mañana iba a ser un día difícil para ellos, pero no le importaban ya los sacrificios si tenían que ser por ella.


End file.
